A New Light
by Gonetoday
Summary: Just some thoughts about the Dursleys and Dumbledore after Voldie's fall.....r/r, purty please!


  
Bright orange, coral, and amber tones blazed across the sky as dawn approached, curling her golden fingers around the hedges and lampposts of Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley curled and uncurled her newly manicured toes; this was suburban life at its best. She would go downstairs, start breakfast for her husband and son, and then sit down at her spotlessly clean kitchen table to enjoy a nice cup of coffee. She never got the chance.  
She was busying herself making toast when Vernon sauntered into the kitchen. He wore a broad grin on his face and was whistling a merry tune as he plopped his considerable bulk down at his usual seat at the table. Petunia was curious about his sudden cheerfulness, but then she remembered that he was expecting a large order of drills today; that usually made him happy.  
Or maybe it was just because life was so good.  
It was true. Lady Luck did seem to have showered her blessings on the Dursely household. They had everything: a nice house, plenty of money, and an adorable son, Dudely. It seemed, on this crisp, beautiful morning, that nothing could tarnish their happy life together.  
Wrong again.  
Petunia walked around behind Vernon's chair and straightened his tie. She patted his shoulder and offered to refill his glass of milk. Vernon grunted as his eyes skimmed the paper, looking for a new business lead. Oh well, Petunia thought, it was a pleasant sort of grunt.  
She picked up his glass and carried it over to the counter where she intended to pour the milk only to find the bottle empty. Walking into the entranceway, she pulled on her bathrobe and opened the door.  
And screamed. Lying on the doorstep, in a small wicker basket, was a baby. Not just any baby, oh no, this was the last baby she would want to find on her doorstep.  
A small, pale boy with wild black hair and penetrating green eyes lay there, balling his fists and cooing serenely. To most British housewives, this may not have seemed like such a big deal, but to Petunia, it was a traumatizing experience. Not because her life would change from shouldering the burden of this boy's future, or that her and her husband had now unwillingly been stuck with the responsibility of seeing to his adoption. No, that wasn't it, Petunia Dursely had other reasons for that high-pitched scream on the seemingly perfect Autumn morning.  
This boy had green eyes. Not just any green eyes, these were the bright, piercing, distinctive green eyes that belonged to the Evans family: her maiden name, and her good for nothing sisters name.  
Which had to mean this was her son. And that was something Petunia couldn't handle.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Owls swooped through the night, crossing the countryside quickly and silently. One owl in particular, a large tawny, seemed to be in an extra hurry. She glided over valleys and moors, letter clamped tightly in her beak, pumping her wings in time to the endless rhythm of the night. Finally, her destination loomed in sight: the darkened castle of Hogwarts.  
Albus Dumbledore stood waiting, alone in the entrance hall, as she flew in through a window that was left ajar and landed on the marble staircase. Albus wearily bent over to take the letter; the owl seemed to sense his exaustion and she nipped his finger comfortingly before flying off again  
The proffesor pulled up his robes and sat on the stairs to open the letter. The news would hopefully be good, but if it wasn't.......Albus carefully tore the letter open and began to read.  
  
Dear Albus,  
This day has been exceptionally difficult for all of us, and I won't prolong your stress by making you wait for the answers you want. Harry is safe, which is the most important thing, but there will be some complications with his relatives. I used the Invisibility Cloak to stay near the Durselys today, and to put it mildly they are not happy with Harry's arrival. His aunt and uncle both hated Lily and James , and to combine the two in a son is in their eyes the only thing worse. They have agreed to take custody of Harry, but have vowed to "stamp out the magic in him". Of course they will be unable to do this, but I'm sure it will result in cruelty throughout the years. Harry will face hardships over the next ten years, but I am sure that if he possesses the same strength of charachter Lily and James both did, he will be fine. Plus, he will have many witches and wizards watching over him, including me. I have moved into a house several streets away, and I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to him, and I am sure that you will do the same. It is the least we can do to honor Lily and James.  
Always,  
Arabella Figg  
Albus folded the letter, his mouth set in a determined fashion. He disliked the Durselys very much, but Harry would be safe there and would not grow up with a big head from all the attention he would get in the wizarding world. That was the most important thing.  
Now, what to tell the students.....The truth, of course, but how exactly do you tell a group of teenagers that Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, the two best-loved Aurors of all time? They knew, of course, but all they have been hearing is rumors and whatever he told them would confirm the rumors. Of course, there should be celebration, too, what with the apperant demise of Voldemort, but cautious celebration, always catious celebration....  
If only I had been as cautious before...  
  



End file.
